Electronic devices continue to permeate every aspect of daily life. Among the many types of electronic devices, smartphones and other electronic communication devices that rely on microelectronics have exploded in popularity over the last several decades. Electronic communication devices have progressed from analog to digital devices and in current incarnations typically communicate using multiple radio frequency (RF) bands. Such devices may employ several coils, for example, for communication in the different RF bands and for diplex communications, as well as for wireless charging, which is also increasing in popularity. However, the addition of multiple coils, which are typically much larger than the underlying electronics, may result in extensive EMI or crosstalk. Countering such crosstalk is becoming more and more challenging due to the increasing operating frequencies, which may soon extend to the tens of gigahertz. Shielding the coils in an electronics package to prevent the crosstalk, however, may be significantly improved.